Revolution
by iLoveTheWayYouSmile
Summary: ItaDei pwp oneshot.3


"Never. Never, Itachi, un!" screamed the distraught blond, tears forming in his big blue eyes.

"Yes," the brunette muttered, grabbing his wrist, only to have it yanked away.

The short man shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight and balling up his fists.

"I don't want to go with you, 'Tachi, un!" he crossed his arms and turned around, his long yellow ponytail swaying.

The taller man stepped gracefully in front of him and gripped his chin, forcing him to look into his cold black eyes.

"You want me, you fucking idiot. Don't you, _Deidara_?" the man said harshly.

The blond tried to shake his head no, but failed.

"No, un!" he sputtered through his tears and blushed.

"Liar."

With that, their lips locked and Deidara gave in, surrendering his mouth and gripping his lover for the night's cheeks. It was a dangerous, risky thing for him to do, and he knew it. No one should surrender to Uchiha Itachi unless they wanted to be _dominated_, and with that, he realized he did. It was a battle of tongues and the blond had no chance at all. Then, just like that- they were on a bed. Itachi's own, to be exact. How they had gotten from the door of Itachi's house to his bed, Deidara had no idea, but he was damn glad. He was now on top of the softly smirking Uchiha, sliding off his cloak and grinding into the brunette's hips. Down to his boxers, he saw that the Uchiha still had on his cloak and ripped it off. There. Straining against his silk blue boxers was Itachi's pride, almost fully erect. Deidara held in a moan in his throat until Itachi was propped on his elbows and suckling on his neck, then he let it out in one long, raw note. He lost control, sense of time. He slid the brunette's boxers down to his knees, and leaned over, pushing a tentative tongue onto the head of his erection. Itachi's head tilted back as his torso flopped back down onto the pillows, pulling on Deidara's hair tie, letting the blond veil slide over his frail shoulders as he sucked, not hard enough. His hands went behind Deidara's head, pulling his mouth down over his dick. A low, guttural moan was released from the Uchiha's throat, and Deidara pulled down his own boxers, sighing as he was freed from the silk restraints. He looked the brunette in the eyes to see if he was fully serious, but as he was staring at the blonde's crotch and pumping his own rock hard cock slack jawed, he decided to not keep him waiting any longer.

"I'm ready," he panted, and Itachi smiled. a real smile that gave the artist butterflies like no other. Pulling out a small jar of lube from his bedside dresser, Itachi smothered his fingers generously, then put the tip of his index finger at the smaller man's entrance. Deidara nodded, then gritted his teeth as the brunette shoved the single digit in, grazing his prostate in the process.

"Skip the second..." mewed the long haired blond boy, looking inhumanly sexy crouched on the Uchiha's abdomen. The other man, without warning, slipped all three digits in, hitting the boy's prostate and rewarding himself with a high pitched moan and some short, gasping breaths. It took every bit of his self control to slip his fingers out, and plop the smaller man down on his dick, not moving. As soon as he got a tight nod from the sweaty boy, he thrust, trying to hit the prostate every time he did. Breathless moans filled the air, and numerous 'fuck's were muttered as the both reached climax, the blond too exhausted afterwards to do anything but lay on the brunette's semen covered chest and let him wrap his arms around the smaller man's back.

He felt he should give the Uchiha his explanation for saying no, as he knew that the brunette did not love him. He wiggled up to his ear, and softly sang, "Go on, believe, if it turns you on. Take what you need 'til your body's numb. Prostitution is revolution, you can hate me, after you pay me. My submission is your addiction, so just get out while you can."

...

Prostitution Is the World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Madame, Am A Professional) by Cobra Starship.(;

R&R.

Criticism.


End file.
